nanohafandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline
Following is a compiled chronology of important events in the Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha series. The Midchildan calender, as seen in StrikerS, is used as the time scale and it is assumed that one Midchildan year corresponds to one Earth year in length. Ancient times ; / : Belka expands its own territory not only into other countries but also other worlds thanks to the use of advanced mass-based weapons. Belkan scientific advances are attributed to technological outflow from Al-Hazard over 1000 years ago. Around the same time, with great technological advancements in the field of human life manipulation, many Kings decide to strengthen their own bodies artificially and force that same fate upon their descendants. However, the Warring Ages end with the fall of the Belkan nation after their homeworld becomes an uninhabitable due hundreds years worth of pollution, possibly caused by the unrestrained use of mass-weaponry. ; : The Saint King lineage transfers itself to peripheral worlds using the Saint's Cradle and sets out to rebuild their empire after its collapse with the fall of Belka. The resulting war ended with the loss of the Cradle and the annihilation of the Belkan royal family. The survivors establish themselves in their remaining worlds and abandon the name of "Belka" completely. It was also around this time, the Ancient Belka magic system was completely lost in time, except for the parts stored in the Book of Darkness. Modern era The Belkan royal family becomes an object of worship for putting an end to the war and the Saint Church is formed as a result. Mid-Childa, as the new dominant power of the multiverse, bans mass-based weaponry due the great danger associated with it. TSAB is established to promote peace among the dimensional worlds. Saint Church is conferred a region that is now the Belkan Self-Administrated Area (presumably in the Northern Mid-Childa) in return for their cooperation with TSAB. ;0001 : Modern Midchildan calender is adopted. ;0056 : Nanoha Takamachi and Hayate Yagami are born. ;0058 : Official date of birth of Ginga Nakajima. ;0059 : Teana Lanster is born. ;0060 : Official date of birth of Subaru Nakajima. ;0065 : The Jewel Seed Incident.Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS Episode 9 (12:32). Precia and Alicia Testarossa go missing. : The Book of Darkness Incident.Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS Episode 9 (13:01). Reinforce is destroyed along with the corrupted parts of the Book, rendering it safe (possibly, as late as 0066). : Erio Mondial and Caro Ru Lushe are born. ;0066 : Fate Testarossa enlists as a TSAB cadet. : Tohma Avenir is born on Vaizen. ;0068 : Nanoha Takamachi is severely injured by Type IV Gadget Drones and spends many months in rehab (presumable dateShamal: "And then an accident happened, the winter two years after she Nanoha came to the Bureau." Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS Episode 9 (14:22). It is uncertain when she enlisted in TSAB, but assuming she went together with Fate, the accident took place in 0068. Her appearance in the flashback also matches the supposed age (12).). ;0069 : Tiida Lanster is involved in a bad case and disgraced. ;0070 : Tiida Lanster is KIA. : Official date of birth of Vivio Takamachi. ;0071 : Nanoha, Hayate, and Fate meet in A's epilogue. : The Airport Fire Incident in Midchilda. : Caro Ru Lushe is banished by her tribe. ;0072 : Subaru Nakajima enlists as TSAB cadet and is teamed up with Teana Lanster ;0075 : Riot Force 6 is formed. : The Jail Scaglietti (JS) Incident. General Regius Gaiz and Zest Grangaitz are killed. ;0076 : Riot Force 6 is dissolved. ;0078 : The Mariage Incident. References Category:Universe